


Lebennin Summer

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/"><b>lotr_community</b></a> "Some Like it Hot" challenge; chose 220 so had to write a ficlet of exactly 220 words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lebennin Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**lotr_community**](http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/) "Some Like it Hot" challenge; chose 220 so had to write a ficlet of exactly 220 words.

Faramir had visited Dol Amroth many times, but his first trip when only a child would forever stay vivid in his memory. He and his mother had gone to celebrate the birth of Imrahil's son, and on their return stopped north of Linhir to see an old family friend.

The villa overlooked the eastern banks of the Serni, and Faramir never forgot its warm sandstone courtyards and terraced gardens filled with flowers. Finduilas seemed more at home there than in Minas Tirith's cool, austere beauty. He could still hear her laughter blown on hot summer breezes.

The sun blazed in the midday sky as an outdoor hearth was stoked to life. A pot filled with an aromatic broth was placed over the flames and platters of food brought out to be cooked: thinly sliced meats; chunks of vegetables; cubed white fish, scallops and prawns. After the meal, Finduilas' clear soprano joined a seafaring song of sailors coming home, welcomed by the mountains of Tolfalas.

He cherished this vision of his mother free from worry or illness. The restoration of Ithilien would have made Finduilas smile, the hills once more filled with warmth and sunshine. And each summer he'd prepare a Lebennin hot pot to honor her memory, share her stories with his family over the crackling fire and boiling broth.


End file.
